Accidental Future
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: One of the Bohemians finds out shes pregnant. She's not sure shes ready for a baby, or if she even wants it. What will she decide to do?Pairings include: MarkMaureen, RogerMimi, and a bit of AngelCollins. Chap 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** For the sake of this story, we'll say Joanne was never even a character in RENT. She never existed, and Angel never died, kay? By the way, italics is thoughts. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned RENT would I be here?

**Pairings include:** MarkMaureen, RogerMimi, and AngelCollins.

**Summary:** Someone finds out that she's pregnant. But…she's not sure she's ready for a baby, or if she even wants it. What will she do?

* * *

Chapter 1

_March 14th, 1993, 6:52 P.M, Eastern Standard Time. _Those words rang over and over again in Maureen Johnson's head as she looked gloomily out the window at the world outside.

_Oh Marky, where are you? _She thought, her head drooping.

Her long time boyfriend, Mark, was supposed to be home approximately an hour ago to spend some time alone with Maureen, while their loft-mates, Roger and Mimi, were out. Maureen picked up a lock of her chestnut curls and twirled it aimlessly around her perfectly manicured finger. She pouted her signature pout at her reflection in the dirty window, her cherry red lips looking very kissable indeed.

"I can't do this anymore." She mumbled under her breath and stood up.

She fumbled for the phone and dialed Mark's number, preparing to seriously tell him off. She couldn't help it she had a temper, and her patience was wearing thin. As the line rang, she tapped her foot impatiently on the worn hardwood floors. After at least a minute, and no answer, she flung down the phone, cursing. Just then, the familiar turn of the lock on the door diverted her attention. She automatically knew it was Mark.

_You better hope for your sake that your excuse is good enough, Cohen! _

As the door swung open, she placed her hands on her hips and tried to look angry. As Mark stumbled into the loft, carrying his beloved camera, she opened her mouth to let rip.

"Mark! You're a fricken hour late! Where were—"

But the rest of her words got caught in her throat as Mark placed his lips over hers, kissing her. Her anger melted away and she stood on her toes to reach him better. She ran her hands through his sandy blonde hair and pressed her body against his.

"Whoa girl!" Pulling away, Mark breathed heavily. "I just got here."

"And?" She grinned devilishly. She was no longer angry with him. He would probably make it up to her soon, anyway.

Maureen placed her hands on his chest and roughly pushed him up against their bedroom door. Still kissing him, she fumbled with the doorknob and finally managed to swing open the bedroom door, pushing Mark into the room and onto the bed. She followed close behind, slamming the door behind her.

She stood at the foot of the bed and grinned. "Well?" She cooed. "Watchya waiting for, pookie baby?"

And the rest is simply history.

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry for the shortish chappy. Please review. The next chap should be up soonish!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Alright, so heres chap 2. I'm trying to make all my chaps from now on longer. Dont shoot me, I'm trying. And thanks for all the reviews guys, I appreciate them,please continue reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **Dont own it.

* * *

**Chapter two:**

One week later

"Ooohh!" Maureen groaned and rolled over in bed. She flicked open one eye to check the bedside clock. 8:32. "Okay, major hangover here." Her head pounded and her stomach felt ready to drop from her body. Try as she might, she couldn't keep out the sunlight streaming in from the window, even with her thick curls covering her face.

_Guess I'll just hafta get up and deal with this. _

Maureen checked on Mark, who was still sleeping, a little pool of drool forming on his pillow. She made a face and swung her feet over the bed, trying to steady her self, the dizziness making things worse. With great effort, she finally made it to her door and pushed it open.

_Coffee. _She brightened. _That's what I need._

Clutching her pounding head, Maureen stumbled over to the coffee pot. She saw that coffee was already made. That meant someone else was up, too. Her vision blurred as she glanced around the loft. She spotted Mimi on the worn out couch, nursing a steaming cup of freshly made coffee. Pouring herself a cup, she went to go join Mimi on the couch.

"Morning, Meems" She grumbled

Mimi looked up from her cup. She raised an eyebrow at Maureen. "Ya look like shit, babe, what's going on?"

"Hangover."

Mimi grinned knowingly. They all had experienced the after affects of staying up all-night, drinking and partying with their significant other.

The two women sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Maureen finally spoke.

"So what are you doing up so early?"

Mimi blushed and she averted her gaze towards the window. "Umm" She stammered uncomfortably.

"Oh come on, Meems, its not like you havent told me stuff before." Maureen cried, "Besides, we're roomies, and its only us girlies here. So spill."

Mimi turned back to stare at Maureen, who was trying her hardest to hold open her eyelids long enough to hear the story. Rolling her eyes, she figured she might as well tell her.

"Well Roger and I…" She mumbled. "You see, we, we cant exactly get where we want to be…"

Maureen's big, dark eyes widened as she caught on.

"You mean…?" She grinned, "Does it start with an O, by any chance?"

Mimi blushed even harder and held up a hand, signifying Maureen to stop talking. "Yes! Yes, lets stop here."

"Oh puh-leaze! You are such a drama queen. You need to be more like me, honey, open and willing to share anything with anyone!"

Mimi scoffed. What she kidding? Mimi the drama queen? She had the roles slightly reversed. "Whatever, Mo."

Maureen finished her coffee and slammed the now empty cup on the little table in front of the two of them. She batted her arms at Mimi and shoved her off the couch, groaning. "Mooovee! Need the couch!" Mimi looked at Maureen as if to say _what the hell? I was here first! _But she didn't. She simply stood up, kissed her friend lightly on the cheek and headed for her bedroom door. "Feel better, babe."

Maureen's head pounded horribly and her stomach churned. This definitely felt like the worst hangover she had ever had. That'll teach her to drink heavily on an empty stomach. She wished she could just hop back into bed with Markie and try something sexy and new on her adorable, geeky boyfriend. Ha! Not gonna happen. Suddenly her stomach lurched and she bolted from the couch, making it to the bathroom just in time. She held her curls back away from her face as she puked into the toilet bowl. The disgusting smell of being so close to the toilet made her gag again and she deposited more from her stomach into the bowl. Breathing heavily, she pulled away and stood up shakily. She was still nauseous! What was this? Definitely something different then her usual hangover.

_Great! Way to go Reen, what did you do now? _

Maureen swung open the door to the bathroom to find her favorite cross dresser and teacher sitting in the living room, discussing something she couldn't quite hear.

"Hey Ang." She said. "Collins"

Angel turned to face her friend, and her mouth dropped open at what she looked like. She instantly rushed over to hug Maureen. "Baby! You look horrible! What's wrong?"

"Thanks Ang, you're the second person to tell me that today." She sneered. "It's nothing, just a hangover.

"And a big one at that." Collins said, bouncing over to his girlfriend and friend.

"I'll be fine guys, really." She said. Maureen was never one to admit she needed help or comfort. She liked to be the strong one, the drama queen diva, who was always looking for a good time. Angel, however, was always one to insist.

"Come on, Mo, lets get you on the couch and you can rest." She grabbed Maureen's hand and pulled her to the couch. Though she protested loudly, threatening to wake up the neighbors and Roger (which could have dire consequences) Collins and Angel finally managed to get her comfortably resting, though much against her will. She began dozing off while she listened to Angel and Collins converse next to her, obviously thinking she was sleeping.

"Do you really think it was a hangover? It seems much worse." Came Collins voice.

"Well what else could it be?" Came the reply.

'You don't think…maybe…"

A horrible and quite scary thought crossed Maureen's muddled thoughts. _Oh god, what if I'm…? No! It cant be..._

_

* * *

_

**Alright, so thats chap two. Hope you liked. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. Reviews are what keep me writing. Anyway, this chap is a bit longer, I think. I've been having a bit of a problem with chap length lately and a bit of a writers block. Hopefully I'll get over it soon.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish it was.

* * *

Chapter 3:

_2 days later_

Maureen needed to talk to someone. Anyone, or it was going to drive her crazy. Anyone, that is, except Mark. She could imagine herself: _Hey Mark, how was your day? Oh, and by the way, I think your gonna be a daddy! _Her thoughts were floating around in her brain, muddled and unclear, and they needed to be let out. She secretly had never really recovered from her so-called "hangover" from two days ago. She was continuously nauseous and dizzy and had developed the strangest cravings. Yesterday, she devoured a whole jar of peanut butter. With pickles. Of course, her loft mates took it as a typical "Maureen post hangover" behavior and disregarded it. At the back of her mind, it kind of bothered her that no one took notice of what was happening, especially Mark. She pushed the thoughts aside and promised herself she would deal with him after this was all over.

It was a clear day and the sun was shining brightly. Maureen quickly showered and dressed in sweatpants and one of Roger's oversized sweatshirts. Would he mind? Probably. But he would get over it. Was this typical "Maureen wear?" No. As she exited the bathroom, she saw Roger sitting on the couch, with Mimi in his lap. The two were cuddling and giggling like two teenagers.

"My god, get a room, you two!" She called to them.

Roger looked up and responded with a flick of his middle finger. She got that a lot and was quite used to it. "Hey Rog. I hope you don't mine me wearing this." She dismissed his assy-ness as usual.

But he had turned back to Mimi and was busying himself with making out with her. Grumbling, Maureen thought, _maybe I should jump off a building. Then maybe someone will notice me! _

Her stomach gurgled and she clutched it, annoyed. When would this stop? She decided she would talk to Mimi. After all, there was no one else. And she needed to talk now. She walked over to Roger and Mimi who were now literally on top of each other. Rolling her eyes, she tapped Mimi on the shoulder.

Mimi looked up startled and giggled when she saw who it was. "Whoops." She blushed, "Forgot we weren't alone."

"Aww come on, Maureen!" Roger whined, "What could you possibly want now? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Look buddy boy, its girl talk time. Leave now, or I'll promise to make you sorry you were ever a man." She smirked. Roger's eyes widened. He pecked his girlfriend on the cheek and signaled to their bedroom, where he would be waiting for her.

Maureen tugged at her curls, nervously and smiled at Mimi. "So I was having a little problem and was wondering if we could talk a little bit?"

Mimi simply nodded. Maureen pulled nervously on the hem of Roger's shirt and cleared her throat. "So you know that hangover I had a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you think its possible that it wasn't really a hangover?"

Mimi's eyebrows knit together in confusion. 'What do you mean? What else could it be?"

"Well I was thinking…you know…I haven't been that good with my birth control lately…" Maureen stammered, "And well…Mark and I were "getting' busy" about a week ago and well, "it" kinda broke in the middle of it all but we continued, figuring it was fine." She sighed, "Now I'm not so sure."

Taking a deep breath, she uttered the words she feared the most. "Meems, I think I'm pregnant."

Mimi's reaction was definitely not what Maureen expected. Or wanted, for that matter. "Oh Mo! That's amazing!" She squealed, jumping to give her a hug. Maureen's eyes flashed in frustration and she tried to push Mimi away. Standing up, she placed her hands on her hips in true "Maureen drama queen" style.

"No!" She cried, "No Mimi. This is not amazing. First of all: I don't know if it's true—

"So get the little test thingy, you—

Maureen held up a finger to shush her friend. "First of all" she repeated, giving Mimi a hard glare. "I don't know if its true, and that's why this is still a secret, and will continue to be until I say so, and two: I honestly don't think I'm ready for a child. Neither is Mark, I don't think."

"Okay, okay, I got it." Mimi rolled her dark eyes, 'Wait! Mark doesn't know?" she shouted.

"Yeah! And why don't you go broadcasting it to the whole damn world, stupid?" Maureen jumped to place her hand over Mimi's mouth, shushing her. Squirming to get away, Mimi stuck out her tongue and licked Maureen's hand.

Shrieking, Maureen jumped back. "That's disgusting." She wiped her wet hand on Mimi's thigh. "Now back to my problem." Of course, it was always about Maureen.

"What do I do?" She questioned.

Mimi was amused watching Maureen "drama queen" Johnson ask for help. This was something she would probably never get to see again and she took her time enjoying it. "How about this?" She answered. "I'll run to the store down the street for you, like the good friend that I am, and pick up one of those pregnancy test thingys while you rest?"

"I am more than capable to—

"Shut up, Mo. I'm trying to help. Couch now." She ordered. Maureen was hardly in a mood to argue, so she grudgingly trooped over to the 2nd couch and flopped down carefully on it. "Hurry would you?"

Saluting Maureen in jest as if to say yes ma'am, Mimi grabbed her purse, checked to see she had a couple of dollars and flew out of the loft, promising to be back as soon as she could.

_45 minutes later_

"Go!" Mimi whispered, shoving Maureen towards the bathroom door. The men were out for the afternoon and the ladies had the loft all to themselves. "You can do it, babe. I'll be right outside waiting."

Maureen clutched the box so tightly her knuckles turned white. She shut the door behind her and sat on the toilet. Her stomach could have one first place in the Olympics for cartwheels. Her heart fluttered nervously as she ripped open the box. She hoped and prayed she wasn't pregnant. It was simple: she just wasn't ready for a baby yet. She took the test, and hands shaking, she waited the 6 minutes in complete silence for the results that could possibly shape her whole future. Those 6 minutes dragged on for what seemed like a lifetime until the little sign read the results. The word hit her ton like ton of bricks.

**PREGNANT.**

Read the little stick Maureen held in her shaking hands. Just then came a knock on the door, and Mimi's voice called out. "Hey Maureen, you alright in there?"

"Uhh…" she stammered, "Uhh, I'll be out in a minute."

Her head spun and her vision blurred as she wrapped the pregnancy test in some toilet paper, stuffed it back into the box and, dropped it into the little trashcan they kept in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, she checked her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed down her chestnut curls and wiped her eyes. This was it, things would never be the same.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Was basically all she could think of as she turned the doorknob and walked straight into a waiting Mimi.

"So?" Mimi arched an eyebrow, curiously.

Maureen bit her lip and nodded slightly. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh babe, this is wonderful! You're gonna be a mommy!" Mimi shrieked, pulling Maureen into a hug. But Maureen was numb as nails, feeling emotionless, as her friend basked in the so-called "light" of her pregnancy. She could hardly feel a thing as Mimi droned on and on about names and families and Mark.

_Mark?_ What was she gonna do about him? Her loving boyfriend? Would he leave her once he found out? Would he want to keep the baby? Where the two of them even fit to raise a child? All these questions swirled in her mind, as she realized her future had just changed dramatically.

* * *

**Authors note:** So, I dont know if I exactly like where this is going. And sorry for the lack of Mark and MarkMaureen, he definitely will be in it in later chapters. That is, if I actually end up liking where this is going and finish it. Anyways, what do you think Maureen will decide to do?  
Once again, reviews make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Alright, sorry for the LONG wait for this chap. Hope you guys like. please review, if you read! Oh, and thanks so much to those of you who reviewed in the past.

**Disclaimer:** Psshh I wish! But no, tis not mine.

* * *

Chapter 4: 

_One week later_

"You have to tell him!" Mimi whispered in Maureen's ear. "And soon!

"Shut up!" she hissed back, "I know! I will."

It had been exactly a week since Maureen Johnson had found out she was pregnant. So far, she hadn't felt the need to enlighten Mark. But that was Maureen for ya, always hiding some secret. Only in this case, this secret would change her and Mark's life forever, however they decided to act.

"Mo, the longer you wait, the worse it will be when the secret finally does come out." Mimi urged. "Don't look at me like that, I'm only trying to help."

So far, dealing with a pregnant Maureen hadn't exactly been a walk in the park. And since Mimi was the only one that knew, she was the only one that could take care of her.

"I'm more than capable of helping myself, thank you very much." Maureen snarled back, her dark brown eyes flashing in annoyance and frustration. With that, she stomped off, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

_Oh goody. The next nine months should be just peachy! _Mimi thought, shaking her head.

The next day 

It was 8 in the morning and Maureen was snuggled in bed with Mark, who was still asleep in her arms. And Maureen would be too if Roger hadn't felt the need to tune his damn guitar at this ungodly hour of the morning. She cursed under her breath and looked down at Mark, who was sleeping peacefully. _Damn Roger, damn that guitar, and damn these paper-thin walls! _

She bent down and kissed Mark lightly on the forehead before quietly slipping out of bed. Pulling on some sweatpants over her underwear and a loose fitting shirt over her head, she tiptoed out of her room. As she exited, Roger's music got even louder. She found him sitting on the couch.

"Shit, Roger!" She whined. "Must you do that now?"

He stopped strumming the stings and glanced up at his annoyed roommate, grinning. "Anything to piss you off, Reeny dear."

"Fuck off, Rog." She grumbled and turned to make it back to her bedroom. It was obvious Roger wasn't going to stop just for her. She just hoped Mimi would get up and read him the right act.

She shut the door quietly behind her, but as she did, Mark awoke with a start.

"Maureen? Is that you?" He called out groggily.

"Yeah, baby, its me."

Mark rolled over and grabbed at his glasses on the bedside table, and plopped them down on his nose. He yawned and patted the bed next to him. "It's early, Mo, get back in bed." Roger's guitar playing had put her in a bad mood and she didn't feel like climbing back in bed with him, but she did anyways. She had nothing better to do. Pulling back the thin blankets, she slid into Mark's waiting arms.

"So what were you doing up so early?" he questioned, sleepily.

"Roger was tuning his guitar." She replied, "I swear, one day, when he's not looking I'm going to burn that thing."

Mark chuckled and pulled his glasses off, replacing them on the table. He picked up a piece of Maureen's dark curls and gently played with it as he drifted off to sleep again. Maureen decided now was the time to tell Mark. She tapped him gently on his arm. "Marky," she whispered. "I have something important to tell you." No reply. She listened to the steady sounds of his breathing and sighed. He was asleep already.

"Pookie, you're gonna be a daddy." She mumbled into his ear, but of course he didn't hear her. He was fast asleep.

Later that day 

Hopping out of bed for the 2nd time that day, Maureen clutched her spinning head as she stumbled along to the bathroom, honestly not caring if she woke anyone. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and her curls were wildly sticking out in all directions looking as if they were about to eat her head. Her head pounded and her stomach lurched.

_A shower. _She thought _that's what I need. A shower and some thinking time. _

Maureen twisted the faucet on the shower and she slipped out of her clothes, leaving them on a pile on the bathroom floor. That was one of Maureen's many habits that her roomie's found unbearably annoying. Honestly, they all figured, why couldn't she just take a second to pick up her damn clothes?

She stepped under the spray, and closed her eyes, moaning softly as the warm water soothed her aching body and cleared her thoughts. She stood there for at least 10 minutes just relaxing. Then, she picked up the bar of soap and began to wash her body, stopping as her hand reaching her beginning to grow stomach. She was tempted to push away all thoughts of her pregnancy, but she knew she would have to deal with it eventually, and soon.

What was she going to do? Did she want the baby? She wasn't entirely sure. She thought of her options and she stopped on abortion.

_No! What are you thinking, Mo? You can't kill an innocent life because of your stupid mistake. _She thought to herself.

How were Mark and her supposed to raise a baby in an environment like this? They barely had enough to support themselves, let alone another human being. She knew if she decided on adoption, the minute she saw the face of her little boy or girl she would go back on that decision. So that wasn't an option. Deep in her heart, she felt the ache of giving up a baby. Her parents had given up her baby sister; she just couldn't make the same mistake. Maureen had the tiniest feeling of wanting. Maybe she did want the baby. She really had to talk to Mark. She rubbed her belly and whispered, "don't worry baby, we'll make the right decision, whatever it may be."

Shutting off the faucet, she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard Roger whining behind her. "Maureen! You're dripping water all over the damn place!"

Ignoring him, she walked straight past him and back into her room, still clutching the towel around herself. She saw that Mark was now awake and sitting up in bed, fiddling with his camera.

"Hey baby, we need to talk." She said, biting her lip.

"Can it wait, I'm busy?"

"Not really, no." She replied, sighing, "This is important, and I don't think it can wait another minute."

At this, Mark put down his camera and looked up at Maureen with his adorable green eyes and grinned. Maureen's heart just about broke. Was what she was about to tell him gonna crush his hopes for a successful future? She hoped not.

Sitting down next to Mark, still in her towel, she grabbed his hand.

"Maureen, what is it? You're scaring me." He picked up a wet curl and wrung it out between his fingers.

"Well Pookie…" She started.

* * *

**Authors note:** So, I had a tiny bit of a problem getting this chapter out. Had a bit of a writers block and I feel like Maureen is really OOC! be kind, review, and let me know! 

I hope to have the next chap up soon-ish! Oh, and I SWEAR AngelCollins and RogerMimi will be coming soon soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Ehh I'm really really sorry for the looongg wait. Had a big writers block and it being passover didnt help. Anyways, I hope you guys will still review! Thanks to those who reviewed in the past! BTW, lots of MimiMaureen friendship ahead and a bit of RogerMimi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any of it.

* * *

"Well Pookie…I'm pregnant."

There. She had said it. She had muttered the words that would change her future.

Mark' eyes widened and he looked at his girlfriend in shock. "You-you're-you're what?"

"Pregnant." She cast her eyes downward in shame. "Look if you don't want—"

"No Mo! That's wonderful! You mean we're gonna be parents?"

Maureen looked up. A smile was crossing Mark's features and his eyes twinkled. She clutched his hands harder and looked into his eyes.

"You mean…you're happy?" She questioned, "You want to keep the baby?"

This was certainly not the reaction she was expecting from him. She expected him to jump up and accuse her of not being careful. But here he was, telling Maureen that he was happy and wanted to keep the baby.

"Well of course! I would love to be a daddy!" came the reply.

"But Marky, we don't know how to take care of a baby." Maureen argued. "And I don't know if we're ready for this!"

"We are!' He insisted.

"You might be!" She cried, "But I'm certainly not. I have my whole future ahead of me. I want to be an actress, I want to travel the country and perform."

"Baby, you can still do that. I just find it wrong to not keep this baby when we made the mistake of not being careful. And I would love to have a child."

Maureen stood up, shaking her head. She knew they wouldn't see eye to eye on this. As the two thought to themselves in uncomfortable silence, Maureen began to dress.

"Look, Pooks. " She replied, pulling on a pair of sweatpants, "I don't want this to tear us apart, but if we cant see eye to eye on this, I don't know what we're gonna do."

She dumped her wet towel on the floor and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Biting her lip, she sat down again on the bed, next to Mark. "Baby, we're not even married."

"I know, Mo, I know. But what can we do?" Mark pulled Maureen back into his arms, stroking her hair. She rested her head comfortably on his scrawny chest and pulled the blankets over both of them. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

* * *

"Baby, stop!" Mimi shrieked. "You're getting it in my hair!"

Roger put down the can of whipped cream and grinned at his girlfriend. The two of them were hanging out in the living room. With nothing better to do, they decided to play a little game with a can of whipped cream. The end result was having the sticky, cloudlike substance covering the couch, counter, and chairs.

"We can take a shower afterwards!" Roger winked devilishly.

"We?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah we." Roger sauntered over to Mimi and covered her mouth with his. Pushing her onto the whipped cream covered couch, she yelped as the cold cream touched her body. Leave it to the two of them to make out on top of a whipped cream mountain. If it were Maureen, she would complain, in true drama queen style, about getting it in her curls or under her nails. Mark would worry that it would dirty his glasses.

Roger and Mimi fooled around for the next couple minutes until they heard shouting coming from Mark's room. They sat up, startled, and looked to the door. Mimi cocked her head curiously as she heard Maureen yell: "You bastard! I never…" Her voice faded out.

"Mark?" Roger joked. "A bastard?"

"Shut up." Mimi commanded, swatting him on the arm.

Mimi extricated herself from Roger's limbs and the whipped cream mess and stood up. "Something's wrong." She whispered to Roger.

"Leave them be. Something's always wrong." More jokes.

At that very moment, the door slammed open and Maureen burst thru. A whirlwind of curls and tears, Mimi barely had enough time to stop her friend before she grabbed her purse, mumbled something about being home later, and sobbing, rushed out the loft door.

Roger's eyes widened. "Whoa! What in the name of god was that?"

"I think I know." Mimi muttered, grabbing her purse too. "Rog, I'll be home soon. I think I know where she went. Why don't you try talking to Mark?" And with that, she exited the loft.

* * *

_Please let her be here! _Mimi wished as she hurried down the sidewalk. She opened her purse and fished out an old tissue. She used it to wipe away excess cream off her face and clothes. Tossing it on the sidewalk, she continued to make her way to the park.

Mimi had checked the usual spots, the clubs or bars Maureen would usually go to, but to no avail. The only place left was the park in the middle of the city. As Mimi got closer to it, she scanned the grassy land for Maureen. There, on a bench at the far end, was the curly mess of chestnut curls and familiar blue sweatpants. Mimi sighed out loud with relief and began to sprint towards her friend. Once she reached her, she abruptly stopped and smiled down at Maureen.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered. "I was worried about you."

Maureen looked up. Tears stained her pale skin and her mascara ran along with them. Her eyes were red from crying and she clutched a worn tissue in her hand. "Oh Mimi…" She cried.

Mimi had never in her life seen Maureen Johnson- self absorbed drama queen- cry like this. She sat down on the cold metal bench and wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright, let it go, I'm here." Maureen cried into her friend's chest while Mimi stroked her hair soothingly. Maureen was shivering from the cold weather so Mimi slipped off her coat and draped it over her body.

"No, its ok. I'm fine." Maureen said, sitting up.

"Feel better?" Mimi questioned, knowingly. A good cry always helped.

Maureen managed a weak smile. 'So why don't you tell me what happened?" Mimi asked, as if she didn't know.

"Well I told Mark about the baby and he wants to keep it." Maureen started. "But I don't know if I want to. And then we started arguing. And I called him a bastard and said he probably wouldn't make a good father and he told me I would never make a good mother with all my dramatics and inability to commit for long."

"Oh Mo..."

"And it just hurt so bad. What he said to me. And I never meant to say he wouldn't make a good father because he will. I was just angry." Maureen rubbed her eyes. "I just don't know. Everything is falling apart."

Mimi pushed Maureen away from her slightly so she could look her in the eye. "Can I give you some simple advice?" Maureen nodded.

"Go talk to him."

"But talkings what started THIS whole mess in the first place." Maureen argued.

"I know babe, but you love Mark so much. You have to try! You need to fix this and then talk rationally about the baby. You'll figure something out. You always do." Mimi persuaded.

Those were familiar words to Maureen. The two sat in silence for a minute while she thought.

"You're right. I'll talk to him later." She decided after a minute. "But now, can we just get a drink at the Life? I don't know if I'm ready to face him yet."

"Of course." Mimi replied.

Maureen stood up and wiped her face and fiddled with her hair, trying to make herself look a bit more presentable. She already felt a tiny bit better, and was grateful to Mimi for coming out to find her and talk to her.

"Hey Meems, you wouldn't happen to have any lipstick on you, would you?" Maureen smiled. "And Mimi…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"No problem, sweetie. Anytime. And yes I do happen to have some lipstick. Will red do?" Mimi grinned. Mimi handed her friend the small tube and two of them began walking down the sidewalk to the Life Café.

'So what's with all the whipped cream? You and Roger have a little party?" Maureen asked after a couple minutes.

"That's a story for another time." Mimi winked slyly. And so the two friends made their way to their favorite café on the cold afternoon.

* * *

**AN:** Review pleeeeassee! Constructive Criticism is welcome too! Next chap to be up soon! 


End file.
